Juste un Café
by Rojira
Summary: "Le tintement des tasses l'arracha à ses pensées, et elle se saisit d'un sachet de sucre pour le déverser dans sa tasse fumante, remuant le liquide éclairci par le lait du bout de sa cuillère. " Bruno x Trish / Pur fluff / Bonjour j'ai décidé que j'avais envie d'être une personne productive et nous y voilà. J'adore ce couple. J'ai rien de plus à dire, des dokis.


Bien le bonjour!

Comment ça, Rojira poste un texte seulement quelques jours après un autre, qu'est-ce que cette sorcellerie, yadda yadda. Hey. C'est bon. Je sais que je suis pas la personne la plus régulière au monde, mais je vous embête ok?

Donc c'est... Du gros fluff. Comment ça, ça me ressemble pas? Il est ou le sexe? Elles sont ou les larmes?

Nulle part, petit chenapan. Nulle part. Parce que Trish Una, autrement surnommée "l'étoile de ma vie" mérite d'avoir une confession d'amour trop choupinou pinette.

Bon, rassurez vous, ça dégouline pas dans tout les coins non plus, faut pas oublier que c'est moi qui écris. Mais tout de même, c'est très très fluffy par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, et je crois que vous allez devoir vous y habituer. (Je dis vous depuis tout à l'heure mais je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui me lit, en fait.)

Je me sens pas trop d'humeur à faire de l'angst depuis quelques mois, donc je pense que sexe et fluff seront au rendez-vous. Et oui. Les temps changent.

Aucun warning sur cette fiction. Aucun j'ai dit. C'est du Bruno x Trish. D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées de nom de ships, faites-moi signe!

* * *

Elle écoutait le son de ses pas sur les pavés, pressant ceux-ci par réflexe. Le son de ses sandales et le brouhaha constant de la foule étaient les seuls perturbateurs du silence. Trish baissa les yeux sur la montre à son poignet, inquiète.

Oh, elle n'était pas en retard. Pas encore, tout du moins. Probablement qu'elle finirait par l'être si elle ne se dépêchait pas, alors elle pressa encore un peu le pas, sans courir. Trébucher et tomber tête la première dans la rue ne semblait pas la marche à suivre pour un rendez-vous idéal, après tout.

Ah, ça y est, se dit-elle. Elle l'avait enfin dit, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait enfin pensé le terme « rendez-vous ». Il fallait bien qu'elle accepte la réalité une bonne fois pour toute. Les derniers jours avaient été un allez-retour incessant entre son cœur s'excitant par rapport à cette nouvelle, et son cerveau la suppliant de ne pas s'emballer. Elle avait tenté de se raisonner comme elle le pouvait, en vain.

Certes, certaines personnes – Mista, pour ne pas le citer – diraient très probablement que ça leur pendait au nez depuis environs trois mois. La jeune femme pouvait presque l'entendre ricaner dans son oreille. Bon, il était vrai que sa relation avec Bruno avait pris un tournant plus... Personnel, depuis quelques semaines. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté, de choses et d'autres, abordant parfois des sujets un peu plus sensibles, tels que leurs sentiments, leur passé. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de leurs pères respectifs. Entendre l'italien lui parler de son père malade et des relations qu'ils entretenaient avait beaucoup aidé Trish à comprendre certaines de ses attitudes. Elle saisissait mieux certaines des choses qu'il lui avait dites, ou ses réactions face au fiasco total qu'avait été sa rencontre avec son père.

Elle, de son coté, avait enfin pu évacuer toutes les émotions et le stress que cette histoire lui avait causé. Elle avait bien tenté d'internaliser tout ça, en voyant ces garçons durs comme le roc encaisser les chocs émotionnels comme s'ils étaient faits de marbre. Elle s'était sentie si petite, si faible en comparaison. Alors elle s'était emmurée d'une façade de dédain et d'assurance, du début à la fin, sans se laisser aller. Mais au final, elle avait pu en apprendre plus sur eux, les apprécier un peu mieux, les comprendre un peu mieux, aussi. Ça lui avait fait du bien de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient parfois aussi paumés qu'elle.

C'était vrai Bruno ne s'était pas non plus mis à lui faire des confessions à tour de bras il gardait une part de mystère autour de lui. Mais Trish comprenait mieux désormais que c'était tout simplement sa nature, et non pas un manque de considération de sa part. Mine de rien, communiquer avec lui l'avait vraiment aidée à ne plus se sentir de trop au sein du groupe, alors elle se félicitait d'avoir fait le premier pas, un soir de printemps, et de lui avoir proposé de parler un peu.

Le garçon avait montré quelques signes encourageants à son égard, quelques sourires, quelques phrases certes maladroites mais emplies de considération. Et puis, il y avait eu le rendez-vous. Enfin, bien sur, ce n'étaient pas ses mots... Il avait parlé de « meeting », de « rencontre », de « café ». Pas de « rendez-vous ». Mais à la façon dont il avait frotté sa nuque d'un air faussement absent, et à la manière dont ses joues d'ivoire s'étaient très légèrement teintées, Trish avait pu deviner que c'était tout comme.

Elle avait donc passé une partie de son temps à y penser, entre ses études au conservatoire et sa vie de tout les jours. Elle avait pris l'habitude de traînasser souvent avec le gang Passione, jonglant entre sorties décontractées avec Mista et soirées mondaines avec Giorno. De temps en temps elle accompagnait Narrancia quand celui-ci était trop stressé pour se rendre seul sur son lieu d'études, et elle s'était surprise à accepter quelques invitations à des apéritifs dînatoires sans prétention avec Leone. Toutes ces sorties agrémentaient agréablement sa vie, et à coté de cela elle pouvait poursuivre sa carrière dans le chant. La vie suivait un cours surprenamment tranquille depuis que son père avait essayé de la tuer. Elle lâcha un rire amer à cette pensée.

Il y avait les quelques fois ou des types louches avaient trouvé les liens qui l'unissait au gang et avaient tenté d'en tirer profit. Mais avec son stand, Spice Girl, qui la surveillait tel un ange gardien, Trish savait se protéger. Ça n'empêchait pas chacune de ces attaques de la mettre dans un état d'anxiété avancé, mais elle jugeait que pour une fille de sa trempe,qui n'avait jamais eu de caractère marqué, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Avoir vu sa vie tranquille être bousculée avait du bon, elle devait l'admettre. Mis à part le léger traumatisme du au fait que son propre géniteur aie tenté de la tuer, Trish y voyait majoritairement du positif. Elle en était ressortie grandie, durcie. Comme disent certains, ce qui ne tue pas rends plus fort. Et la jeune femme aux cheveux roses n'avaient aucun mal à saisir le sens de cet adage. Une détermination sans faille avait germé en elle et ne cessait de grandir, et elle se sentait désormais capable de poursuivre ses rêves les plus fous. Après tout, elle avait survécu à une histoire aussi folle, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'inquiéter désormais ? Certes, le monde était vaste et les dangers nombreux. Mais elle avait failli mourir de nombreuses fois et elle avait combattu au coté d'inconnus qui étaient devenu des amis. Plus rien ne pouvait prétendre menacer son existence, et si malgré cela quelqu'un essayait, elle l'écraserait d'un mouvement de talon pour le faire taire.

Trish inspira, tourna à l'angle de rue, redressant les épaules. Dardant son regard azur sur la plaque de métal incrustée dans les pierres d'un bâtiment, elle laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle était bientôt arrivée à destination, et quelques nœuds se formaient dans son ventre à l'idée de rencontrer Bruno. Elle devait bien s'avouer que si l'italien lui avait paru froid et antipathique au premier abord, ce qu'elle avait découvert au delà de cette façade lui plaisait bien. _Bruno_ lui plaisait bien.

Elle l'aperçu finalement, attendant patiemment près d'un café aux allures charmantes. Il n'avait pas fait d'efforts d'apparat, mais cela ne gêna pas forcément Trish. Elle avait toujours trouvé que son costume était pourvu d'une certaine classe, et elle devait avouer qu'il mettait sa silhouette fine en valeur, alors elle ne se plaignait pas. L'intéressé releva la tête et ses yeux délavés se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui s'avançait d'un pas rapide à sa rencontre. Trish n'avait aucun mal à contenir ses émotions, étonnement. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et le salua calmement. Après s'être échangé quelques mots légèrement gênés, les deux jeunes gents prirent place à une table.

« L'adresse n'était pas trop difficile à trouver ? » Les sourcils de Bruno se froncèrent imperceptiblement, comme s'il regrettait d'avoir posé la question. Trish lui sourit.

« Non, absolument pas. Merci de demander. Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ? Je sais que j'étais un peu juste au niveau horaire... »

Après avoir été rassurée par son vis-à-vis, elle s'intéressa au serveur qui venait s'enquérir de leurs commandes. La commande d'un café noir et d'un café latte plus tard, Trish laissait son regard se promener le long de la rue. Venise était vraiment une ville magnifique. Le menton posé dans sa main, elle laissa ses yeux traîner le long des bâtiments, passer sur les passants, avant de revenir se poser sur le garçon en face d'elle. Celui-ci l'observait, les bras croisés, et elle n'eut le temps de croiser son regard qu'une fraction de seconde avant que celui-ci ne le détourne, comme s'il n'assumait pas de l'observer à la dérobée. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus trouvait ça adorable. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Alors... Dis-moi, comment est-ce que ça se passe au sein du gang ? Les choses se sont un peu calmées ? Je sais que tu n'as pas eu un instant de répit depuis que tu es à la tête... »

Reportant son regard sur elle, il lui répondit.

« Un peu. Ce n'est pas encore vraiment calme, mais c'est mieux. »

Il dut se rendre compte que sa réponse était trop concise, parce qu'il ajoutât :

« C'est sur que c'est plus reposant, maintenant que les autres membres commencent à s'habituer à ma présence. »

La demoiselle hocha la tête, pensive. Ça devait lui ôter un véritable poids des épaules. Il était un chef exemplaire, à toujours garder la tête froide, à toujours faire passer l'intelligence devant les sentiments. Mais elle imaginait sans peine que si son nouveau statut lui plaisait, il devait aussi lui poser une bonne dose de pression sur les épaules.

Le tintement des tasses l'arracha à ses pensées, et elle se saisit d'un sachet de sucre pour le déverser dans sa tasse fumante, remuant le liquide éclairci par le lait du bout de sa cuillère.

« J'arrive à imaginer, oui. Rappelle toi que si vous avez besoin, je suis là. Enfin, pas que je doute de tes capacités à gérer Passione, mais on ne sait jamais. Ça me semble naturel de vous aider après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Trish sentit ses joues s'échauffer, mais se garda bien de changer son expression faciale. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire... La phrase était sortie toute seule. Au lieu d'un «après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi » tout à fait sobre, c'était un « tout ce que tu as fait pour moi » bien plus personnel qui était sorti d'entre ses lèvres. Mais maintenant que les mots s'étaient échappés d'entre ses lèvres, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Elle observa une expression légèrement surprise se peindre sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, avant que celui-ci ne se reprenne. Il but une gorgée de son café – sûrement pour reprendre contenance – avant de répondre.

« Et bien, je te remercie, Trish. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse te confier, mais ta proposition est appréciée. Je pense que... ça nous serait très utile d'avoir une personne aussi compétente que toi à mes cotés. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa. Est-ce que Bruno venait, lui aussi, de laisser échapper quelque chose de plus intime, ou était-ce une réponse volontaire à son erreur ? Dans tout les cas, elle pouvait le sentir être de plus en plus franc avec elle, et bien que cette idée ne fasse naître une énième boule dans son ventre, elle la réjouissait aussi. La fille aux cheveux roses ne savait absolument pas vers ou cette histoire l'emmenait, mais elle s'y rendait d'un pas assuré. Certes, présentement elle jouait nerveusement avec une serviette de papier sous la table, et ses joues étaient d'un rose profond, mais elle était assurée... Tout du moins elle en avait l'impression.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre – Et de toutes manières, elle n'avait pas grand chose à dire – celui-ci reprit la parole, d'un ton légèrement moins posé que celui qu'il adoptait en toutes circonstances.

« Je pensais, qu'éventuellement, après que nous ayons fini nos cafés, ce serait... Une idée plaisante que de se promener un peu. Dans Venise. Si se promener en ma compagnie est une activité qui t'intéresse, bien sur. »

Il cherchait ses mots. Le cœur de Trish battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Voilà qui était clair, à présent. Malgré son cerveau qui tentait encore et toujours de chercher une autre explication à toutes leurs interactions, Trish ne pouvait qu'être sure qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un rendez-vous. Un sourire un peu faible pointa sur ses lèvres.

« Évidemment. »

Prenant compte de la fébrilité de sa voix, elle éclaircit celle-ci.

« Je veux dire... Ce serait intéressant. »

 _Non, non, c'est beaucoup trop détaché, Trish... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Maintenant c'est encore plus évident que tu n'attends que ça. Enfin, dans un sens... Est-ce qu'on veut vraiment lui cacher qu'on attends que ça ?_

Perdue dans ses réflexions, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas l'ombre de sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres pales de Bruno.

Quelques discussions gênées, deux tasses vides et un règlement en espèces plus tard, et la voilà qui marchait d'un pas calme aux cotés de Bruno. La fin d'après-midi s'installait, l'air était encore chaud. A leurs cotés le soleil brillait sur l'eau, étendant des ombres sur les maisons colorées qui s'alignaient. Ils traversèrent un pont.

C'est Bruno qui engagea la conversation en premier, après quelques minutes d'un silence à la fois reposant et pesant.

« La raison pour laquelle je t'ai proposé de me rejoindre au café aujourd'hui... Enfin, mis à part le fait que ta présence m'est toujours agréable, c'était pour te remercier. »

La formulation était un peu maladroite, mais Trish en saisit le sens. Sans émettre la question qui lui venait à l'esprit, elle le laissa continuer.

« Je voulais te remercier, parce que te côtoyer m'a appris énormément de choses dont je ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Et, aussi... Ça m'a permis de comprendre certaines... Difficultés que j'avais vis-à-vis des autres. Comme, par exemple, ma tendance à penser que tout le monde à suivi un parcours semblable au mien. »

Les yeux azur de Trish étaient fixés sur le profil de l'italien, observant la façon dont ses lèvres se mouvaient, donc ses sourcils se fronçaient, dont son nez se plissait légèrement quand il se forçait à faire sortir des mots un peu difficiles à prononcer. Elle hocha la tête, touchée.

« Et aussi... Je voulais te présenter des excuses. Je n'ai pas été la personne la plus réceptive lorsque tu étais sous notre protection. Je t'ai un peu traitée comme... Un paquet. »

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Elle n'était pas entièrement sure de comprendre le sens de cette dernière phrase.

« Par paquet, j'entends... Quelque chose à transporter, comme si tu n'avais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait ou que tu n'avais pas ton mot à dire. Ce n'est pas que j'aie voulu te manquer de respect... Je crois que j'étais trop focalisé sur la tache qui m'avait été confiée, et que j'en ai oublié que tu n'était pas réduite à moins que ce que tu es. C'était stupide. J'ai été stupide. Donc je m'en excuse. »

Trish laissa l'information s'imprégner dans son cerveau avant de répondre. Choisissant prudemment ses mots, elle amorça une réponse, en se faisant la réflexion mentale qu'elle avait rarement entendu son vis-à-vis parler autant.

« Je vois. J'accepte tes excuses, Bruno. C'est vrai que... J'ai souvent eu l'impression de n'être qu'un « paquet » à tes yeux. Ça n'a pas été difficile de vous suivre de mon plein gré alors que j'avais l'impression de ne pas compter comme une personne. Heureusement que Narrancia et Mista étaient là pour me rappeler que vous n'étiez pas tous aussi froids que toi parce que je pense que sinon... Sinon... Je n'aurais peut-être pas accepté de vous suivre jusqu'au bout. Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu. Mais ton attitude après que mon père aie tenté de me tuer à rattrapé toutes ces erreurs, je pense. Et puis... J'apprécie que tu t'excuse, aussi. »

Elle avait décidé d'être franche. Trish n'était pas du genre à faire des reproches à ses semblables, mais si Bruno lui-même avouait avoir été en tort, elle n'allait pas le contredire. Après tout, son comportement avait réellement été blessant...

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Elle n'enchaîna pas, lui laissant le temps d'avaler les reproches qui venaient de lui être faits. Posant sa main sur le rebord du pont, elle la laissa courir au fil de sa marche.

« Quand ton père à tenté de t'assassiner... Je n'en revenait pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je crois. Mon père à toujours été bon avec moi. Il n'était peut-être pas exemplaire, mais il m'aimait, c'était certain. J'ai cru à tort que tout les pères étaient ainsi. Alors quand j'ai réalisé que le tien venait de s'en prendre à toi, sa propre fille... Et bien je suppose que c'est un monde d'illusion qui s'est écroulé. J'ai remis en cause énormément de choses sur lesquelles j'avais basé ma vie à partir de ce moment là. »

Trish laissa un rire lui échapper. Oui, en effet, ça devait avoir été un choc. Elle était capable d'en rire maintenant, mais sur le moment elle avait cru mourir. Ce n'était que la cerise bien trop mure sur un gâteau au goût bien trop amer.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour répondre, et il cessa d'avancer à son tour.

« J'ai appris des choses aussi, a tes cotés, tu sais. »

Une expression dubitative prit place sur les traits de l'italien, et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'assure ! J'ai compris que certaines personnes cachaient leur stress et leurs faiblesses sous une armure de froideur. »

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, leurs regards d'un bleu si semblable se rencontrant.

« Toute ma vie je pensais qu'aimer quelqu'un de froid était impossible. Je ne comprenait pas, je me disais que c'était se faire du mal, que de rester avec quelqu'un qui ne s'exprime qu'aussi peu. Et tu vois, en te rencontrant, j'ai appris que c'était faux. Que je pouvais aimer quelqu'un d'aussi froid d'apparence que toi. »

Étrangement, elle était assez calme. Son cœur battait plus vite que la normale, et ses joues étaient en feu, mais à part tout cela, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait même pas hésité une seconde, lui assénant la vérité sans se poser de question. Elle avait eu le sentiment que si elle ne parlait pas immédiatement, elle n'en aurait jamais la force, et pour une raison inconnue faire le premier pas lui semblait être important. Le jeune homme brun la regarda sans répondre, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux confus. Voyant son manque de réaction, Trish prit une bouffée d'air.

Glissant ses mains fines aux ongles manucurés le long de la mâchoire fine de Bruno, sentant sa peau fraîche contre la sienne, elle se rapprocha un peu de lui. Finalement, les mains en coupe autour du visage incertain du garçon, et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Bruno la dépassait d'environs dix centimètres, ce qui était juste assez. Les mèches brunes chatouillant son visage, elle déposa ses lèvres humides contre celles du jeune homme, les pressant ensemble. Les paupières closes, elle sentit les mains chaudes de celui-ci se glisser dans son dos, la pressant très légèrement contre lui, juste assez pour accentuer leur proximité, mais pas trop pour ne pas paraître désespéré.

Après quelques secondes, elle s'écarta de lui, le visage bouillant sous l'émotion. Bruno cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois. Il se pencha vers elle avant de déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres roses, juste quelques fractions de secondes, pour ne pas paraître impoli. Peut-être que le fait de s'embrasser en public le gênait, après tout. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait aussi gêné Trish, mais elle était bien trop excitée pour ça.

Avec un sourire elle laissa ses mains glisser le long du cou fin du jeune homme pour les placer sur sa nuque, battant de ses si longs cils.

Après quelques minutes d'une étreinte aussi légère que maladroite, ils se séparèrent. Trish pouvait d'ores et déjà sentir que sa relation avec Bruno ne serait pas forcément facile à entretenir, mais elle se sentait prête à relever le défi. Après tout, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la cause perdue qu'était ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

Son tumulte intérieur et la chaleur sur son visage ne l'empêchèrent cependant pas de glisser sa main dans celle de Bruno quand celui-ci la lui tendit silencieusement, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur promenade.

* * *

Et voilà.

C'était bien fluffy, hein? Ouais je sais.

C'est possible que j'en écrive d'autres sur ce pairing parce que je les aime beaucoup. Y'aura probablement du sloppy teenagers sex dedans, mais c'est pas sur.

Dans tout les cas, pour les ships à venir, y'aura peut-être du Jolyne/F.F/Hermès (en couple poly parce que voilà), du Josuke/Okuyasu et du Jojolion/Yasuho. Peut-être du Abdul/Polnareff aussi. Peut-être un peu de Kakyoin/Jotaro en sex friends... Très probablement du Dio/Pucci parce que le simple fait d'y penser me donne des idées.

Et j'écrirais probablement sur Yukako, Joseph, certains personnages de la part 8 et Johnny ou Gyro.

Après, comme d'hab, je promets rien. J'ai pris l'habitude de rien promettre parce que j'ai très peu de motivation et que je sais jamais si je vais être capable d'écrire ce que j'ai envie d'écrire.

Allez, merci d'avoir lu, une petite review ferait pas de mal si ça t'a plu (ou même si ça t'a pas plu, d'ailleurs) et passe une bonne journée.


End file.
